Moonlight
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Vicki Campbell is in love with the vampire diaries, and when season 4 ends she just wishes she could get to love Stefan, what happens when she gets sucked into the world and gets that chance? Set in we all go a little mad sometimes Stefan/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vicki. **

**Authors note: I had some sort of dream about this after I seem the last episode and I swear, Im glad Elena and damon are together..but fuck that, poor Stefan, my baby just...his heart was broken so much this season and I think he deserves a at story dedicated to him! I love you Stefan! Lol **

**i hope you enjoy, Vicki's outfits are up on polyvore. **

**Vicki is faced by Victoria Justice. **

**Summary: Vicki Campbell is in love with the vampire diaries, and when season 4 ends she just wishes she could get to love Stefan, what happens when she gets sucked into the world and gets that chance? Set in we all go a little mad sometimes Stefan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter One: Something new **

The brunette was sitting cross legged on the bed, her long brown hair tucked around one shoulder as her brown eyes intent on the television, _poor Stefan _She thought to herself as she watched as Lexi patted her best friend's shoulder. The tears in his eyes made her heart break, her lips turning into a pout. "Oh Stefan" She breathed, her eyebrows furrowing. She was glad in certain ways that Damon and Elena had ended up together...but the way Elena went about it made her annoyed. Poor Stefan had to listen to that.

As the episode went on, Stefan was leaving. He stopped at the Quarrey and got out, pulling the wrapped up Silas in it and she watched as he dropped it to the ground and it sounded like broken pieces. He opened it up to see that it was just shards of ordinary stone.

_"Don't bother, I'm not there"_ Elena's voice said and Stefan turned to see her.

_"Silas. You were stone. They saw you. The spell worked"_ Stefan said.

_"That's the funny thing about pells-they're bound by nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me to stone was bound by a witch, a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke"_ Elena!Silas said.

_"Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead?"_

_"It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. So I can never die, so nature needed to find a balance a version of me that could die. A shadow self, self. A doppelganger"_ Elena!Silas said.

_"So this is finally you're real face? You're another one of them?"_

_"Not exactly"_ Elena!Silas said.

The reflection on the car then turned to Stefan, the brunette on the bed letting out a little shriek. So this was Silas' true form.

_"Hello my shadow self"_ Silas!Stefan said. He then walked towards Stefan and stabbed him in the stomach _"Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?"_

He pulled his hand out and Stefan fell to his knees, and Silas put Stefan into the large safe and tipped it over into the quarrey. "NO! NO! NO!" The brunette screamed as Stefan banged on the safe as water filled it and the covered over his face. "NO!" and it ended. "Oh my god! Stefan! No, no, no! NO way in hell!"

She got off the bed and stared at the tv as the credits rolled over and she scowled. "I think I just died" She said.

"Open your curtains Vicki. Now please"

SHe rolled her eyes "Okay mom" She said and walked over to the curtains and opened them, the warm rays of the light shining in. "God how long have I been up here?"

Her phone began to ring and she answered it "Hello?"

"DId you see it? Did you see it? DELENA OH MY GOD!"

"Ahem"

"Oh yeah and Stefan.."

"Your enthusiasm is suffocating Janie"

"I know but Delena! FINALLY! FINALLY And Klaroline! Oh my god!"

"Klaroline? I didn't even pay an attention. Just my poor baby...I can't wait all summer for Season 5...it'll kill me! It. Will. Kill. Me"

"I can.."

"Shut up"

"Okay...okay meet me in fifteen and we'll talk about it all...including Stefan...I can't believe he's Silas' doppelganger...can you?"

"No! I can't believe he threw him in the quarrey!"

"Okay! MEET ME"

"Ok"

Vicki threw on her converse and made her way towards her bedroom door and out into the hallway. "Mom, I'm going to meet Janie"

"Okay! Don't be too late"

"I won't"

She opened the front door and went out, walking towards the park, where her friend would be, when something caught her eye. She turned her head to see something sparkling. She furrowed her brows and looked around, seeing no cars or nothing in sight so she crossed the road and walked towards it.

"What is that" She asked herself as she walked further towards it. As she came closer to it, she noticed that the wall was sparkling in the sunlight. She hummed to herself and put her hand out to touch it, when her hand went right through it. She gasped when she couldn't pull it back out, and it began to pull her in.

The last thing she heard was her own scream...

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't want to lie to you" Elena said sighing.

"You know, before when I was the, uh Ripper, I understood why you cared for him, I mean, I practically drove you to it. But now...I can't do this Elena" Stefan told her as the two sat on the porch. Elena looked to him with a sad look on her face "Not anymore" He finished.

"I Know" she said and Stefan looked away from her. Elena looked at him for a moment longer before she turned away, fighting back the tears in her eyes. They sat on the porch for a few moments longer before Stefan stood, not saying anything and began walking, not looking back, but knowing she was staring at him as he retreated away from her. But the ache inside him hurt him more than anything else.

As he walked through the woods, the short way back to the boarding house, a scream cut him short and he stopped in his tracks and looked around. He began running towards it and stopped when he came across a young girl, brushing off her shorts. When she looked up, he froze. She looked like Elena, in some ways but there was a glow about her.

"Oh...my...god.." She breathed out her eyes widening and her heartbeat began thumping loudly in her chest. "No...way"

"Are you...are you okay?" He asked, seeming at loss for words.

"No...I think I'm dead.."

"You're not...I can...I can hear your heartbeat..."

"You can't be...you're not...Stefan?"

"How do you know who I am"

"You can't be...is this some sort of sick joke?" She asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You're Paul Wesely...you can't be...Stefan Salvatore"

"What are you?" He asked, his green orbs narrowing.

"I'm...human...but you can't...I'm imagining things"

He was then in front of her and she got that much of a fright she fell back. Her heart was now going crazy and Stefan had no idea what he was going to do. "You're a tv show! You...no! I can't...oh my god..."

A tv show and he thought for a moment, the only place he could take her was Caroline's so he lifted her and ran.


End file.
